


Treated Tenderly

by SamuelJames



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Their first time is Mick's first time with a guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Treated Tenderly_   
>  _**Pairing:** Ray Palmer/Mick Rory_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+/NC-17_   
>  _**Summary:** Their first time is Mick's first time with a guy._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Mick is smiling, trying to hide his nerves. Ray gives him a reassuring smile, making Mick feel happy to have him in his life. He's earned Mick's trust and now they're getting to explore this thing that's growing between them.

“It’s okay to be nervous.”

“Gee, thanks for the permission. I know that. I just want it to be good for you.”

“Don’t you want it to be be good for you too, Mick?”

Mick shrugs, “suppose but I'm too old to be having a first anything and everything I've read about anal says not to get your hopes up first time. I'm just gonna focus on not coming embarrassingly quickly. Jerked off after the most intimate shower of my life so that should help me last a little.”

Ray closes the space between them and takes Mick’s hand. “Don't do this for me, Mick. I'd never want you to put yourself through something you didn't want."

"Quit making me talk about my feelings. Said I was up for being fucked and I am. You're not so pretty that I'd just bend over and take it if you asked nicely. You ask me once more if I'm sure and I'll leave, go and stay in my bunk."

"Okay. I won’t ask. I will go so slow though and make you feel good.”

"Whatever."

Ray kisses him quickly. “I have to make it good for you when you're trusting me with this."

"You didn't say you'd be so damn emotional over the whole thing, haircut. Cut out that mushy crap."

It's nice to know how much Ray cares but he could do with a filter to stop him blurting his feelings all over Mick. Maybe if they just get down to it, there'll be moans and groans instead of well-meaning earnest words.

A few minutes into making out, Ray pulls back and smiles at Mick like he can't believe they're doing this so maybe yeah, literal ball of sunshine Ray Palmer meant everything he said but Mick just kisses him again removing the opportunity for any mushy sentiments to fall from those pretty lips. They start pulling at shirts and belts and agree it's just easier to undress themselves. Ray watches him strip off and Mick shakes his ass before lying back down just to see that smile he's grown to love. Ray manages to do the most speedy striptease ever and nearly floors Mick with a tender look before joining him on Ray's bunk. 

There are no more mushy words but Ray is gentle with him though, touching him slowly all over and getting Mick hard with slow deliberate strokes. Mick chances a glance at Ray's dick which looks even larger erect. He knows from past experience how it feels in his hand and how a good portion of it feels in his mouth but he is actually regretting not even trying his own fingers now just to see what it feels like.

Mick closes his eyes as Ray kisses his thighs and pushes Mick's legs wider apart to lick the soft skin making him squirm.

"Wanna turn over?"

Mick grunts and rolls over, Ray kneeling between his legs and pushing them apart. His face would reveal too much if they were face to face.

"Can I rim you?"

"It's your mouth."

A few minutes later Mick is groaning loudly, having managed to restrain himself for an admirable time he feels. He objectively knew that people wouldn't do it if it didn't feel good but fuck it's amazing and he wants to push back against Ray's tongue just to feel more of that pressure on his hole. Ray licks across his hole repeatedly and then holds Mick open with his thumbs and he didn't know he could be so sensitive there but Mick thinks he could come from this alone if Ray were to keep at this for a little longer. Ray's doing something with his tongue now, making patterns or something and Mick spreads his legs more, so glad he's here with Ray.

He absolutely does not whine when Ray stops, will deny it forever.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Mick clears his throat. "That was good."

"Fingers now?"

"Sure. Why not?"

The lube feels weird at first, squelchy, but Ray tells him that too much is better than too little. It's not great to begin with, not painful just uncomfortable but Ray goes just as slow as he promised he would telling Mick how good he feels round Ray's fingers. Even so it does take time to adjust to the sensation. Ray twists his fingers slowly and Mick bites his lip. He lifts his leg a little and it changes the pressure somehow. Maybe he gave Ray a better angle.

"You could just do it."

"Don't want to hurt you, Mick."

"Your dick's huge, it's not going to go in easy any time."

Ray rubs Mick's back with his free hand. "I won't ask it in case you stomp out of here naked but if you want me to stop just say so."

Mick turns his head, looking over his shoulder. "Just don't take forever, don't want to have to quit part way through because Sara's summoning us for some emergency."

His boyfriend nods and goes back to stretching Mick. When he's reached some level of prep that he's happy with Ray gets into place behind him and damn he was right, he'd have been screwed without those fingers if the current stretch is anything to go by. Ray is holding him open a little as he pushes in at a glacial pace. Mick resists the urge to push back. This is one area where he's willing to let Ray be the expert, albeit with some grumbling on his part. After what feels like far too long, Ray is all the way in and pressed against Mick's back with his arm round Mick holding him tight.

"Tell me when I can move, Mick."

"Gimme a sec."

"Course."

Thank fuck they're not doing this face to face. He feels pretty vulnerable right now, something he hates feeling but it would be too much if he knew Ray could see that in his eyes. He takes a deep breath and brings his hand up to cover Ray's.

"Now, you can move now."

Ray is apparently a fan of glacial, pulling out just as slowly as he entered and then back in again and there's such care in this slowness not that Mick will ever talk about that. After a few thrusts at a snail's pace Ray does this one hard thrust that forces a gasp from Mick. The next makes him gasp again as Ray finds his prostate. So that's what all the fuss is about. Ray had told him some guys are too sensitive or don't enjoy prostate stimulation but he might be a fan.

He links his fingers through Ray's and utters out more.

Ray is nothing if not obliging and on the next few thrusts hits Mick's prostate the majority of the time. He pulls back till he's almost out and then shoves back in again, clenching Mick's fingers tightly.

"Mick, you're so tight, feels fantastic. Love seeing you like this, so sexy."

"Keep doing what you're doing and you might get to feel how tight I am again."

They're quiet for the next few minutes as Ray thrusts but then he pulls his hand free from Mick's grasp and brings it down to Mick's dick. The combined sensations have Mick close to coming and it's hardly setting an endurance record but Ray is obviously trying to make him feel good so it wouldn't be embarrassing if he gave himself over to his impending orgasm. Ray is moving quicker now and Mick wonders if he's close too. He hasn't even come yet and he wants to do this again. Maybe sometime way down the line he could do this face to face and watch Ray's expressions. He screws his eyes shut and focuses on Ray's hand stroking him, on the hard quick thrusts and then oh of course he is - Ray is kissing his shoulder and telling Mick how gorgeous he is. A few moments after that declaration Mick comes and Ray stops thrusting.

"You ain't done."

"Nope," says Ray making a slow withdrawal.

Mick feels empty and sticky from all the lube. He turns over to look at Ray who's peeling off the condom and stroking his dick. He puts his hand on Ray's thigh and risks eye contact.

"You could've finished."

"It's not the same for everybody but I've never found bottoming much fun after I've come, too sensitive. Don't want to put you off. You okay, Mick?"

With a nod Mick pushes himself up and kneels behind Ray, curling his hand round Ray's. In a move he just picked up he presses kisses to Ray's neck as he's guiding Ray's strokes and Ray doesn't outlast him by long but it is a few minutes till he's panting with his head thrown back on Mick's shoulder. It's when Ray is momentarily blissed out that Mick whispers his thanks. He'll never be mushy but Ray made him feel pretty fantastic.


End file.
